


World Keep Turning (Transcripts)

by gilestel



Series: WKT [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic Transcript, Fan Comics, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transcript of the fancomic World Keep Turning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> No one specifically asked for this, but I realized that my scripts were clean/detailed enough that it couldn't hurt for me to post them anyway. Hope someone finds this useful!
> 
> (Just to make it clear--this is my original script, not a descriptive transcript, so it's mainly dialogue, not a full description of what happens in each panel.)

PAGE 1

  1. **Tony:** In light of its restructuring under the Sokovia Accords, the group of enhanced individuals formerly known as the "Avengers" will be reforming under a new name: the "Ultimates."
  2. **Tony:** This title reflects the group's purpose as a peace-keeping force. The Ultimates will be called in to address threats which are beyond the capability of sovereign nations to face unassisted.  We will work in cooperation with the government, armed forces, and police to quickly resolve conflicts with a minimum of collateral damage.
  3. **Tony:** As many of you are already aware, following the collapse of the government agency S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers Initiative restructured as a non-profit humanitarian organization primarily funded by a generous grant from the charitable arm of Stark Industries, the Maria Stark Foundation. The Ultimates will be funded as part of the UN's Department of Peacekeeping Operations…



* * *

PAGE 2

  1. **Tony:** Individual members will join the team as independent contractors and will retain rights to any proprietary technology--



_[Camera pans out: Tony and Rhodey are watching a recording of the press conference on TV._ _Rhodey switches it off with the remote.]_

  1. **Rhodey:** "The Ultimates." Who came up with that one? 
  2. **Tony:** _Apparently_ the word "Avenger" has now become synonymous with "screw the government let's blow shit up."  Guess he decided it was time for some _rebranding_.



* * *

PAGE 3

  1. **Rhodey:** Because "The Ultimates" sounds _just_ like the name of your local volunteer fire-brigade. Just saying, it doesn't really seem like the best choice if he wants to wants the public to feel _less_ threatened by a team of enhanced individuals. 
  2. **Tony:** Hey, don't look at me.  I told Ross that if I could get 95% of American consumers to go from associating "Stark Industries" with heavy artillery to anticipating the release of our newest _smartwatch_ in under 18 months, I could do the same for the Avengers, no problem.
  3. **Tony:** Now, "The Ultimates"?  That's a fucking PR _disaster_.  We might as well announce that the Superbowl halftime show is gonna be Ross running around with "Captain America was the heart and soul of the Avengers" tattooed on his ass. 
  4. **Tony** : Good ol' Steve Rogers. Comes back from the dead _just_ so he can rub my face into my own inadequacies in person.
  5. **Rhodey: …** You don't mean that.
  6. **Tony:** …I didn't mean that.
  7. **Tony:** (fuck, I'm tired…)



* * *

PAGE 4

  1. **Rhodey** : Forget about Steve, man. He made his choice.  You don't need him.  You have us.
  2. **Tony** : I've always _had_ You guys were mine before the Avengers were even a glimmer in Fury's single eye. 
  3. **Tony:** But Wanda? Clint? Natasha, even?  They were part of the team first, mani-pedi buddies second… 
  4. **Tony:** …but when Steve said "jump," they took a running leap off the goddamn cliff.
  5. **Tony:** I feel like I'm running for prom queen.  It's a goddamn popularity contest.
  6. **Rhodey** : You were in high school for all of 30 minutes back in 1980. You never went to prom.
  7. **Tony** : Yeah but I wasn't winning any popularity contests then, _either_.



* * *

PAGE 5

  1. **Rhodey:** Don’t worry Tones, you'll always be _my_
  2. **Tony:** [ _huge, exaggerated smooch on the cheek]_ I can always count on you, Rhodeybear~ <3



**LATER, after Rhodey has left**

_[It's nighttime.  Late.  Tony is sitting alone, clutching his glass, a mostly empty bottle on the table in front of him.  He's staring at the phone.]_

* * *

PAGE 6

**LATER.**

_Bucky claws at the arc reactor_

_Obie reaches for the arc reactor_

_Howard snatches bb Tony's collar, shouting and spitting in his face.  He is drunk._

_Steve crushes the reactor with his shield._

 

 

* * *

PAGE 7

_The arc reactor flickers and dies._

_[Tony wakes up, shaking and clutching at his chest.  The bed next to him is empty.  Pepper is gone.  Has been gone.  The shield is propped up against the foot of the bed.  He sticks his head between his knees, clutching the sheets and breathing heavily.]_

* * *

 

PAGE 8

_[It's morning.]_

_[Tony is in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee.  He's on the phone with Ross.]_

  1. **Tony:** \--He's based out of New York?  Really?  Did he need to cash in his frequent flyer miles?  I mean I knew he was American, his German was, quite frankly, horrendous, but I figured he was a transplant.  Y'know, backpacking through Europe in spandex or working as an au pair, a real supernanny--
  2. **Tony:** No, I don't know who he is, the mask made proper introductions a little _difficult_ \--
  3. **Tony:** \--I was up against Captain America I wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth--
  4. **Tony:** Yes sir, I'll let you know if we make any progress tracking him down.



_[Ross hangs up.  Tony stares down angrily at his phone]_

  1. **Viz:** Stark?  Peter Parker is here to see you.
  2. **Tony:** Peter---?    Alright, send him up.



* * *

 PAGE 9

  1. **Peter:** Stark, I—
  2. **Tony:** Did you not understand what I said about "lying low"? I thought you had superhearing.  Did that not come with super listening comprehension, too?
  3. **Peter:** I know what you said Mr. Stark, but I couldn't just—
  4. **Tony:** *sigh* I get it, kid. I saw those idiots you left tied up with a bow on the NYPD's doorstep. 
  5. You did good.
  6. But there are photos of you at Liepzig/Halle all over Facebook and Twitter. Ross is out for blood.
  7. **Peter:** …I know. The Bugle's headline yesterday was "Spider-Man: Homegrown Terrorist?"
  8. **Tony:** Jonah Jameson's just happy to have someone other than Daredevil to bitch about for a change. He'll get bored before you know it.
  9. **Viz:** If I may interject—? 



* * *

PAGE 10

  1. The Sokovia Accords apply soley to enhanced individuals who operate internationally. They leave the regulation of domestic heroes in the hands of the individual member states.
  2. **Tony:** Yeah, and the US' legislation is currently being held up in Congress. Right now someone like Daredevil or that Jones woman are operating in a legal gray-area.  And you'd be, too, except—
  3. **Peter:** —I was in Germany.
  4. **Tony:** You were in Germany.
  5. **Tony:** Look, I'm not going to tell you not to help people who need it.
  6. **Tony:** Just…keep your head down, okay?
  7. **Tony:** I don't think your unusually attractive aunt would be very happy if a not very attractive general threw you in prison for breaking international law. She'd probably try to feed me her walnut bake loaf as punishment.



* * *

 

PAGE 11

  1. **Peter:** Bye, Mr. Stark! Bye, Mr. Vision!
  2. **Tony:** Give your aunt a kiss for me!
  3. **Peter:** (ew gross no)



**LATER**

  1. **Tony:** Do you think I made a mistake, bringing him to Germany?
  2. **Viz:** Although the outcome of the battle likely would not have been significantly altered by his absence, Peter Parker's presence has served to highlight the weaknesses of the Accords.
  3. **Viz:** Spider-Man has brought international attention to the existence of street-level heroes. The Accords were developed to regulate highly visible teams such as the Avengers or the Ultimates, not individuals with limited resources who operate only in specific neighborhoods.  However, it is probable that soon such teams will be in the minority. 
  4. **Viz:** The failure of the Sokovia Accords to deal with these individuals will likely provide the leverage that you require to negotiate for the concessions you desire.
  5. **Tony:** …
  6. **Tony:** Let's hope so.
  7. **Tony:** (if only so that I can sleep at night.)




	2. Part 2.

PAGE 12

  1. **Tony:** _"The Avengers" will be reforming under a new name: the "Ultimates"_ —



_[Steve turns the TV off.  Clint and Wanda are watching the BBC broadcast with him.]_

  1. **Clint** : Looks like Stark finally got what he always wanted—his very own team of ass-kissers.  Surprised he didn't slap his name on _that_ , too.



 

 

* * *

PAGE 13

  1. **Steve:**
  2. **Clint:** What?  We were all thinking it.
  3. **Steve:** The Avengers don't belong to us alone.  Tony has the right to rebuild the team.
  4. **Clint:** "The" team---?!
  5. **Steve:** _[tense.  He doesn't really want to be rehashing this.]_ He's as much an Avenger as we are.
  6. **Wanda:** I think that this is a good thing.  They will still be helping people, yes?
  7. **Clint:**   "People" who fit Stark's political agenda--
  8. **Sam:** Hey.



* * *

PAGE 14

_[Sam enters, notices the tense atmosphere]_

  1. **Sam:** I was just chatting with some of Barnes' doctors.  Did you know that Wakanda has made some amazing advancements in trauma psychiatry—What happened?
  2. **Wanda:** Tony has just announced that he is forming a new team. They are calling themselves the "Ultimates."
  3. **Clint** : 'Cuz they sure as hell ain't Avengers.
  4. **Sam:** _[raises an eyebrow]_ Neither are we, at the moment.
  5. **Sam:** A new team, huh. Who's on it? 
  6. **Sam:** Iron Man, obviously. The Vision, Black Widow…



* * *

PAGE 15

_[T'Challa enters.]_

  1. **T'Challa** : The Black Panther, as well.
  2. **Clint** : (Don't you have a country to run?)



**T'Challa:** _[ignores him]_

  1. **Sam** : What about Rhodes? How's he doing?
  2. **T'Challa** : Stark has informed me that while Colonel Rhodes has made excellent progress, he will be serving as a reserve member until his recovery is complete.
  3. **Sam** : Only four active members?
  4. **T'Challa:** The UN is currently in negotiations with Dr. Richards and Ms. van Dyne…
  5. **Sam:** Where is Lang, anyway?
  6. **Clint:** Probably off trying to steal the secrets of Wakandan engineering.
  7. **Clint:** At least _someone's_ not nervous about tomorrow.



* * *

PAGE 16

_[everyone keeps talking]_

_[all the talking is giving Steve sensory overload.  He gets up abruptly and walks out.]_

  1. **Sam:** Steve?



* * *

PAGE 17

_[Steve is alone in a high-tech Wakandan gym, punching his feelings away.]_

_[T'Challa enters.  Steve pauses his workout]_

* * *

PAGE 18

  1. **T'Challa:** I suspected that I would find you here, Captain Rogers.



_[Steve towels down silently.  T'Challa watches]_

  1. **T'Challa:** Barnes' doctors tell me that he has been responding well to the latest round of treatment.
  2. **Steve:**   They're going to try leaving him awake between the next few sessions.
  3. **T'Challa:** That is good to hear. 



* * *

PAGE 19

_[awkward silence]_

  1. **T'Challa:** You should rest.  The trial will be long.
  2. **Steve:** Needed to burn off some energy first.  Nerves, y'know?
  3. **T'Challa:** Do not worry. All will proceed as we discussed.



_[Steve looks jittery]_

  1. **Steve:** Hard not to.  There's a lot riding on this. 



* * *

PAGE 20

  1. **Steve:** Scott and Clint have families waiting for them. Wanda's just a kid.  Sam has a life back in D.C.  Their futures hang in the balance.
  2. **T'Challa:** But not yours?
  3. **Steve:** _[shrugs]_ All I have left is here in Wakanda.
  4. **T'Challa:** _[raises an eyebrow]_ I suspect that are many who would disagree with that statement, Captain Rogers.
  5. **Steve:** I just mean that I have a lot less to lose if we misread the situation.  We're putting a lot of faith in your judiciary.
  6. **T'Challa:** You will find that your trust is not misplaced.



* * *

PAGE 21

  1. **T'Challa:** Remember, the only crime that you are guilty of is a violation of the Sokovia Accords. The extenuating circumstances of Zemo's deception will significantly mitigate the severity of your sentences. 
  2. **Steve:** General Ross and Tony Stark seemed to think differently.
  3. **T'Challa** : You must understand, Captain Rogers, that you and your friends have placed your government in a very difficult position; if they allow your actions in Romania and Germany to remain unpunished, they show the world that they cannot control the rampant vigilantism of their citizens. If they retroactively sanction your actions, they flaunt their disregard for the United Nations Security Council. 
  4. **T'Challa:** Were you to be prosecuted in America, they would have been forced to make an example of you, regardless of circumstance. You are fortunate that Wakanda does not have an extradition treaty with the United States.  Your punishment there would have been very harsh.



* * *

PAGE 22

  1. **Steve:** What makes you think the UN is just going to go along with this? America isn't the only one with something to prove.
  2. **T'Challa:** Wakanda's decision to remand Zemo to the JCTC opened many doors which might have otherwise remained closed.
  3. **Steve:** And you're positive that we won't just end up back in prison the second we touch U.S. soil?  I _did_ break them out of an underwater supermax.
  4. **T'Challa:** Your government cannot prosecute their escape without acknowledging their illegal detainment. Your friend, Agent Carter, informs me that they are eager to allow the entire unfortunate situation to fade from memory.
  5. **Steve:** Thank you for doing this, Your Majesty.  I know you're really sticking your neck out for us.
  6. **T'Challa:** Your thanks are unnecessary, Captain Rogers. I merely believe that the punishment should not exceed the crime.



* * *

PAGE 23

  1. **T'Challa** : However, do not forget—Barnes may be a victim, but the Sokovia Accords were necessary long before Berlin.  Although I commend your friends' attempt to prevent a miscarriage of justice, and I have offered them temporary asylum in acknowledgement of my error, my debt is to Barnes---not them. 
  2. **T'Challa:** Do not mistake these actions for approval of your refusal to sign the Accords.



_[T'Challa leaves.  Steve is left alone.]_

* * *

PAGE 24

  1. **Tony:** Okay FRIDAY, what's on the agenda for today?  _Please_ tell me it's a tropical getaway with a hot blonde.
  2. **FRIDAY** : Is Florida tropical enough for you, sir?
  3. **FRIDAY:** You're scheduled to fly to Cape Canaveral with Colonel Rhodes to meet with Colonel Carol Danvers of the United States Air Force.  You'll be coordinating with her on the new NASA and Department of Defense project.
  4. **Tony:** Colonel Danvers, huh?



* * *

PAGE 25

_[private jet transition panel]_

_[Cape Canaveral establishing shot]_

  1. **Carol:** Stark, Colonel Rhodes, I'm glad that you could join us.
  2. **Carol:** I'm Carol Danvers, the head of the NASA and DoD joint taskforce on extraterrestrial defense.



_[She and Rhodey salute each other]_

  1. **Tony:** My pleasure.  Florida is practically a vacation.  I've swear I haven't seen the sun since I moved to New York.
  2. **Rhodey** : Ignore him, Colonel. The lack of tan is because he's been spending too much time in the suit.



_[Carol raises an eyebrow and smirks.  She thinks she's gonna like these two.]_

* * *

PAGE 26

_[Switch to hallway inside the air force base]_

  1. **Carol:** Traditionally, the government has given  H.I.E.L.D. full jurisdiction over threats of a…less conventional nature.  As you can imagine, the agency's collapse has left a massive breach in the United States' defenses.  
  2. **Carol:** I'll be frank.  The United States, let alone the planet as a whole, is massively underprepared for a large-scale orbital assault.  As you are no doubt aware, the current defensive infrastructure is…lacking, to say the least.  You might recall that our last attempt was an unmitigated disaster.
  3. **Rhodey:** Project Insight.
  4. **Tony:** Yeah, I think "unmitigated disaster" might be a bit of an understatement there.  I seem to recall something about HYDRA and genocide and a data breach which made the Panama Papers look like the Burn Book?
  5. **Carol:** _[raises an eyebrow]_ (It was a surprise to me, too. I mean, did you see how _big_ their budget was?  It made NASA's look like pocket change.  I've never seen scientists look so betrayed.)



* * *

PAGE 27

  1. **Carol:** In light of the Sokovia Accords, NASA, the DoD, and the United States Air Force are working in conjunction with the UN to set up an international taskforce on global preparedness for extraterrestrial threats: the Sentient World Observation and Response Department.
  2. **Carol:** W.O.R.D. for short.
  3. **Tony:** Man, what is with you government types and acronyms?  I mean, I appreciate the Arthurian imagery, but—
  4. **Rhodey:** (Like you're one to talk? "B.A.R.F."??)
  5. **Carol:** They will come, Mr. Stark, and when they do, we want to be ready.
  6. **Tony:** Well, _that_ doesn't sound ominous.  So what do you want my help with?  In case you've forgotten, _my_ last attempt might _also_ be construed as an "unmitigated disaster."
  7. **Carol:** When it comes down to it, teams like the Aven—like the _Ultimates_ are going to be our first line of defense. There's a lot of red tape to cut through before the world's militaries will be ready to face down a threat like that on their own. 



* * *

PAGE 28

  1. **Carol:** But one of the benefits of your new U.N. affiliation is that you're no longer acting alone.  We're not going to leave you out to dry.  We want to be able to provide you with whatever support you need to keep us safe.  Figuring out what shape that support takes?  That's what I'll be working on with you and Col. Rhodes.
  2. **Tony** : Well, I'm sure you're doing this with the best of intentions, but—
  3. **Carol:** Look, Stark, you're like me—I don't like sitting around, waiting for trouble to find me.  I want to take action and meet it head on.  If I fail, it's not going to be because I was unprepared.  Let us keep an eye on the sky.  We'll have your back when the little green men invade.
  4. **Tony:** Well, I can safely say that they probably won't be little or green. In fact, they'll probably have unfairly great bone structure—but you're right.  I'm a futurist.  I like to know what's coming.
  5. **Rhodey:** Well, I don't know whether to be more impressed with that fact that Tony's agreeing with someone in a position of authority. or that someone in a position of authority is saying things that Tony Stark agrees with.
  6. **Tony:** Don't get too used to it, sweetcheeks.  You're gonna be our official S.W.O.R.D. liaison.  I'll have you to agree to things _for_
  7. **Carol:** Well, then I look forward to coordinating with Col. Rhodes ;)
  8. **Carol:** It was great meeting you gentlemen.  Until next time.



 


	3. Part 3.

PAGE 1/29

_[Parallel montage of Steve and Tony suiting up.  They both look very grim]_

* * *

 PAGE 2/30

_[GET YO' GAME FACE ON!]_  

* * *

 PAGE 3/31

_[They both step into cars and drive off.  Tony into a limo/towncar with a driver, Steve into a big black SUV with the rest of Team Cap]_  

* * *

PAGE 4/32

_[Steve pulls up (w team cap) to the Wakandan courthouse.  Tony pulls into a cemetery.]_  

* * *

PAGE --

_[Cut to black.]  Part 3._

* * *

 PAGE 5/33

_[Tony is slumped in front of a headstone.  Flowers hang loosely from his hand.  Natasha comes up beside him.  They stand in silence for a while. ]_

  1. **Tony:** …
  2. **Tony:** I used to blame myself.
  3. **Nat:**? 



* * *

 PAGE 6/34

  1. **Tony:** Obie and the lawyers tried to bury it, but I saw the ME's report; his BAC was over twice the legal limit.
  2. **Tony:** We got into this massive argument before they left. It was over something really stupid.    Girls.  Stuff like that.
  3. **Tony:** Whenever we fought, he'd have a drink afterwards--to cool his temper. He had a bottle in his office, a flask stashed in the glove compartment. 
  4. **Tony:** I kept thinking that if only we hadn't fought, they never would have crashed. I should have known better.  I shouldn't have made him angry. 
  5. **Tony:** I should have told my mom I loved her.
  6. **Tony:** But now I know it wouldn't have made a difference. The ME's report was probably falsified anyway.  They were dead the moment they got in the car. 



_[Natasha remains silent.]_

  1. **Tony:** It's not my fault.  Yay!
  2. **Tony:** Guess I have Barnes to thank for that.
  3. **Tony:** Did you know this is the first time I've been able to bring myself to visit since the funeral?
  4. **Tony:** (So why the hell do I still feel so _guilty_?)



_[The headstone is Howard and Maria's.]_  

* * *

 PAGE 7/35

  1. **Natasha:** It could have been me.
  2. **Tony:** What? _[totally confused]_
  3. **Natasha:** The one who killed your parents. It could've been me. 
  4. **Tony:** _[scoffs]_ You would've been what, five? six? That's precocious, even for you.
  5. **Nat:** Not _your_ parents, specifically. But that is the sort of thing I did, before Clint found me. 
  6. **Nat:** I was groomed to be a killer.
  7. **Nat:** Unlike Barnes, there is no "before" for me. My first memories are of the Red Room.  But sometimes I wonder who I could have been, if I was raised Natalia Romanova, ballerina. 



* * *

 PAGE 8/36

  1. **Nat:** SHIELD helped me overcome the brainwashing, but the people I killed in service of the Red Room?  That blood will never leave my hands.  I will spend the _rest of my life_ repaying the debts I owe to those who have suffered at my hands.
  2. **Nat:** If Barnes is able to overcome his programming, I think that he will feel the same way I do.
  3. **Nat:** He deserves to be given a chance to repay his debts—to you, to everyone the Winter Soldier has stolen from—just like I have. 
  4. **Nat:** When that time comes, you should give him the opportunity to do so.
  5. **Tony:** **_I was gonna kill him._**  



* * *

 PAGE 9/37

  1. **Tony:**
  2. **Tony:** Steve stopped me. He might've done it for the wrong reasons, but I'm glad he did.



_[Nat sets a flower down on Maria's grave.  She then takes a seat next to Tony]_  

* * *

 PAGE 10/38

  1. **Nat:** You're not a killer.  The guilt would have consumed you.
  2. **Tony** : Feels like it's doing that anyway.
  3. **Tony:** It must be nice to be Captain America and live your life without worrying about the consequences of your actions.
  4. **Nat:** For Steve, guilt is a challenge to be faced and overcome. How can he make Barnes whole again?  Were the events in Nigeria inevitable?  Is he acting according to his beliefs?  He doesn't see the value in dwelling on guilt or assigning blame. 
  5. **Nat:** For all that he's a brilliant strategist, he very much tends to live in the moment.
  6. **Tony:** Some might call that "reckless"
  7. **Nat:** (have you _met_ Steve Rogers?)
  8. **Tony:** (touché) 



* * *

 PAGE 11/39

  1. **Nat:** You and I, we carry our guilt with us. It shapes all our actions.  It's what drives us forward.
  2. **Tony:** And yet, _you_ seem to manage fine.
  3. **Nat:** _[grim smile]_ I'm a pragmatist.  You might try to deny it, but both you and Steve are idealistic in a way that I am not.  You look at the future and see nothing but possibility.
  4. **Nat:** Me?  Sometimes remembering the debts I owe is the only thing that forces me out of bed.
  5. **Tony:** I don't know, the future's been looking pretty dark lately.
  6. **Nat:** But you know how bright it could be, so you suffer more than the rest of us when it fails to live up to its potential.
  7. **Nat:** There's a lot of darkness clouding the future, and you and I have played our part in it. We need to do whatever we can to return a little bit of good to the world.  It will never be enough, but we can at least try.
  8. **Tony:** _[teasing]_ (I think you're at least a _tiiiinyyyyy_ bit idealistic)
  9. **Nat:** _[murderous]_ (I could kill you with my pinky) 



* * *

 PAGE 12/40

**LATER, after the trial**

_[Everyone's still in their formal clothes from the trial]_

  1. **Sam:** Two years' probation to be served in the US, no enhanced tech or powers, and a year-long moratorium on international travel. Could've been a lot worse. 
  2. **Scott:** Tell me about it!  Compared to three years in state prison, this is nothing.  Not even a tracking anklet.  And this is _wayyyyy_ nicer than the underwater super-max.  (it must be because captain america is so trustworthy)
  3. **Clint:** Fifteen years in a Wakandan prison if we violate probation, though.
  4. **Sam:** All the sentence does is reinforce the terms of the Accords. Just means that we can't change our minds and join the Ultimates.  Or reform the Avengers, legally.
  5. **Sam:** Steve?  This was pretty much what you expected, right?
  6. **Steve:** This was the best T'Challa could offer us. But there was no good solution.  Any action we take to try and help people will still land us back in prison.  We're damned if we do, damned if we don't. 



_[He looks around at the rest of Team Cap]_

  1. **Steve:** At least this way, you all get to go home to your families. 



* * *

 PAGE 13/41

_[Wanda looks shifty]_

  1. **Steve** : Wanda?  Are you okay?
  2. **Wanda** : You remember that a stipulation of my probation was that I learn to control my powers?  There is a man in New York who can help me do that.
  3. **Sam:** I'm sensing a "but" here.
  4. **Wanda:** But King T'Challa approached me after the trial with a different proposal. Wakanda has been accepting a small number of Sokovian refugees…and he said that there are people in Wakanda who could teach me. 
  5. **Clint** : He's asking you to stay.
  6. **Sam:** And serve your sentence in Wakanda.
  7. **Wanda** : I think so.
  8. **Steve** : Are you going to?
  9. **Wanda** : It was his people I killed in Lagos. If I can prevent that from happening again, what right do I have to refuse?



_[Everyone looks unhappy.  Scott doesn't get it]_  

* * *

 PAGE 14/42

  1. **Scott:** …wait, why is that not a good thing?
  2. **Sam:** The travel moratorium.
  3. **Steve:** _[frowning]_ If you stay in Wakanda, you wouldn't be able to leave until it's over. We wouldn't be able to visit you. 
  4. **Sam:** Or Bucky.
  5. **Steve:** _[the full implications of this are just hitting him]_ Or Bucky. 
  6. **Steve:** A whole year is a long time.



_[Scott is noticeably uncomfortable with the tension.]_

  1. **Scott:** I'm not complaining about the sentence. 
  2. **Scott:** I need get back to my daughter. I've already missed two gymnastics competitions.



* * *

PAGE 15/43

  1. **Clint _:_** _[winces_ ] Yeah Steve, I'm with bug-boy on this one. I don't want to miss the baby's first steps.  Did that for the first two--
  2. **Clint:** Laura sent me a video in the middle of a stakeout in Budapest. Almost blew our cover. 
  3. **Clint:** A few years' probation? So what.  I think it's time for me to retire for real.  The European vacation can wait until the kids are older.
  4. **Steve:** _[he looks unhappy. This is not quite how he expected the conversation to go.]_   Sam?
  5. **Sam:** Your call, man.



* * *

PAGE 16/44

  1. **Bucky:** Hey, how'd it go?
  2. **Steve:** Essentially as we expected—two years' probation.
  3. **Bucky:** That's it? Bodes well for me when I'm declared fit to stand trial.
  4. **Steve** : …and no international travel for a year.



_[Bucky: :/ ]_

  1. **Bucky:** I guess this goodbye is gonna be for more than a couple of months, then.
  2. **Steve:** …I could stay.  Wanda's staying.
  3. **Bucky:** While I spend 75% of my time unconscious and the other 25% in rehab?  Maybe 50/50 if I'm lucky? 
  4. **Bucky:**   We've spent 70 years apart.  One more won't kill us.



* * *

PAGE 17/45

  1. **Bucky:** Anyway, don't you have any other friends?  What've you been doing for the past five years?  Locking yourself in a dark room with a sketchbook?
  2. **Bucky:** I mean, Wilson's an asshole, but so are you, so no wonder you two get along---  And what about that blonde gal?  Or the redhead?  They're cute.
  3. **Steve:** (I'd like to see you call Natasha "cute" to her face)
  4. **Steve:** Sharon's stationed in Europe.  She's good at her job.  I can't ask her to quit or take a demotion on my behalf.
  5. **Bucky:** (You know, during the war we had this thing called "V-mail"…) _[eye roll]_
  6. **Bucky:**   Why do you _really_ want to stay?
  7. **Steve:** I abandoned you once.  I don't want to do it again.
  8. **Bucky:**   Steve.  What happened to me was not your fault.  Don't put your life on hold for me.  You deserve to be happy.
  9. **Bucky:** I'll be fine.
  10. **Steve:** You always say that.



* * *

PAGE 18/46

  1. **Tony:** How did you find me, anyway?  I didn't tell anyone I was visiting the cemetery today.
  2. **Nat:** I hacked your GPS.
  3. **Tony:** I knew I should have reprogrammed it myself.  …you really have no concept of boundaries, do you?



_[Nat just raises an eyebrow]_

  1. **Tony:** Yeah, you're right, stupid question.
  2. **Tony** Sorry you had to listen to all of that.  Guess I have a thing for spilling my heart to redheads.  Pavlovian reaction and all that.  Won't happen again.
  3. **Tony:** Any word on the trial?



* * *

PAGE 19/47

  1. **Tony** : T'Challa's been keeping the whole thing under wraps.  There's barely been any press coverage.
  2. **Nat:** My contacts in Wakanda say they're getting the minimum sentence.   No international travel.
  3. **Tony:** So he's basically given them a get-out-of-jail-free card.
  4. **Tony:** …
  5. **Tony:** Why the fuck does he take it when T'Challa's the one offering, but not me?



* * *

PAGE 20/48

  1. **Tony:** I'd love to be a fly on the wall when Ross finds out. He's gonna be furious.
  2. **Nat:** They need to be careful.  He'll be waiting for them to screw up.
  3. **Tony:** He's waiting for _all_ of us to screw up.
  4. **Tony:** I suppose they'll all be on the next flight back, then?
  5. **Nat:** Wanda's staying.
  6. **Tony:** I'm surprised Steve's letting her.  Wakanda's a pretty small country.  Isn't that basically house arrest?  Or did she meet some Wakandan hunk?  I gotta say, if they all look like their king, I don't blame her--
  7. **Nat:** T'Challa's offered her training.  He has people who can teach her how to control her powers.
  8. **Tony:** That's good.  I was going to reach out to that guy in the Village, Strange, for her anyway.  But Wakanda's probably better. 
  9. **Tony:** Strange is pretty weird, even if he does have great facial hair.



* * *

PAGE 21/49

  1. **Tony:** I take it Barton and Lang will be going back to their families.  Does Wilson need a job?  Because I have some connections at the V.A.---I could hook him up.
  2. **Nat:** I think he had something lined up in D.C., but I'll pass the offer along.
  3. **Nat:** …
  4. **Nat:** …Steve's moving back to New York.
  5. **Tony: …**
  6. **Tony:**



* * *

PAGE 22/50

  1. **Tony:** You know, I thought T'Challa was a pretty smart guy.  And that means a lot, coming from me.  But what's going happen the next time shit hits the fan?  Like Cap'll be able to sit back and let the Ultimates handle it.  Have you seen his enlistment records?  The man doesn't know when to take "no" for an answer. 
  2. **Tony:** I'd bet the suit that the second a situation crops up, he'll be right there in the thick of it, probation be damned.  And then we'll be right back where we started. 
  3. **Tony:** He's going to force me to arrest Captain Fucking America for being a goddamned stubborn hero
  4. **Tony:** …



* * *

PAGE 23/51

  1. **Tony:** You know, there was a second there where I wanted him to just finish it.  Just fucking kill me and get it over with.  Then I wouldn't be here dealing with this shitshow and he could see how he likes getting his hands dirty for once.
  2. **Tony:** It's like nothing I've done has ever been good enough for him.
  3. **Tony:** I knew that the Accords weren't going to go over well, but I guess part of me, on some level, thought that he'd approve of what I was doing.  Taking responsibility.  Making sure no one else gets hurt.
  4. **Tony:** _[bitter laugh]_ And yet, somehow he manages to make me feel like _I'm_ the bad guy, even when I'm doing the _right_ The _necessary_ thing.



* * *

PAGE 24/52

_[Tony reaches into his pocket and removes The Phone]_

  1. **Tony:** He sent me that.  _[gestures loosely at The Phone.]_
  2. **Tony:** The brick. 
  3. **Tony:** Told me to call him if I ever needed him.



* * *

PAGE 25/53

**Nat:** _[looks over at The Phone]_ Are you going to?

**Tony:** I'm done bending over backwards to meet the impossible bar set by Steve Rogers.  He knows where I live. 

**Tony:** If he wants to talk, he can call _me_.

* * *

 PAGE 26/54

_[Clint gets on a plane to Iowa (DSM)]_

_[Sam gets on a plane to DC (IAD)]_

_[Scott gets on a plane to San Fran (SFO)]_

* * *

PAGE 27/55

_[Steve waits at baggage claim in airplane to New York (JFK)]_

  1. **Bucky** : _[pats Wanda on the shoulder]_ Looks like it's just you and me now, kid.



 


End file.
